Back to the Future
by Toni
Summary: In a crossover beween Harry Potter and Back to the Future, Harry goes back in time to see his parents when they were his age.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter works. I'm just having fin with Rowling's toys and am making no money off of this.

Back to the Future – Prologue

It was a hot, muggy summer and Harry Potter was simply trying to get by until September 1. He was lonely and had spent most of the day at the park, mainly to avoid Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. But after nightfall, he didn't have much choice but to start for home. The streets of Little Winging looked deserted as there was no movement except for the wind bending some tree branches.

When Harry got home, he quickly went upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, he heard something pound against the window. Harry turned and noticed a small brown owl banging its head, trying to get attention. Hedwig, who was in her cage because of the Dursleys' orders, looked at it disdainfully.

Harry threw open the window and grabbed the owl. It had a letter and a small package. He took the letter and opened it. When he did so, he recognized Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Professor McGonagall let me keep this time-turner at the end of the last spring term. But I want you to have it as it works by the year. You can turn it twenty-three times and meet your parents when they were our age. I know I would want to meet mine if they were murdered before I could remember them._

_Be careful if you use this, Harry. Awful things have happened to wizards who have changed time. Don't try to change anything when you get back._

_I hope you've survived your summer so far and I am looking forward to seeing you September 1. I can't wait to hear all about your adventure._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry had to read the letter twice to make sure he understood it correctly. He could go back in time and meet his parents? Not to mention see Sirius again? Part of him knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but he couldn't resist. Harry opened the package and sure enough, there was a time-turner. He turned it twenty-three times. Suddenly, everything was rushing around him.


	2. Chapter 1

Back to the Future

Chapter 1

When the room stopped swirling around Harry, he noticed that all his things were gone. His room was now a girl's room. At least, that was what he assumed from the rock star posters and perfectly dusted birch bookshelves with a few familiar-looking textbooks on them, along with plenty that he didn't recognize. Not wanting anyone to come in and ask questions that would be hard to answer and even more difficult to believe, he ran out at quickly as fast as he could.

Before Harry had decided what he was going to do, a car came up in front of the house and a family came out. There were the parents and two girls who looked to be in their late teens. Looking closer, he recognized the younger girl, who had dark red hair and green eyes. Harry froze for one second as his heart stopped. He was sure she was the one he had seen through Snape's pensieve last term.

_His eyes._

_His mother._

To Harry's further surprise, she ran straight up to him.

"I'm Lily Evans, and that's my house. I haven't seen you around this neighborhood before, and I thought I knew everyone. What's your name?"

Harry couldn't think for a moment but then realized he had to come up with a fake name. So he stuttered, "I'm Harry, um, Porter."

Lily smiled warmly at him. "Nice to meet you, Harry." She then watched him closely. "You know, you remind me of a boy who goes to my school."

By this time Petunia had come over. "Would you not mention anything about your school to strangers?" she hissed at Lily.

Lily gave Harry an apologetic glance and said "That's my sister. Just ignore her."

_Funny, I've been doing that most of the past fifteen years._

At that point, Harry realized that he should speak up. "All right," he commented, giving Lily a conspiratorial glance. "I'm new to the neighborhood."

"I can show you around," said Lily quickly.

Harry was honestly thrilled, but kept as calm as he could. "I'd like that", he said.

"Wicked! Lily said. "Would you like to come in, or are you busy now?"

"Not at all", Harry replied.

The two of them walked into the house. Harry hadn't even noticed when it become dark or when Petunia had gone in.

Lily led Harry to her room while questioning him. "So, where do you go to school?" she asked.

Harry decided that he should tell at least the partial truth. "It's a school for wizards and witches," he answered.

Lily eyed him appreciatively. "Wow, I go to one too! I'm so proud you could trust me with that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought by your sister's reaction," Harry answered quickly.

By this point, they were almost at the top of the stairs. "Come on in", she called as she turned the doorknob.

Harry gladly came inside. Lily turned back to him and said "My friend Alice and I are getting supplies for the fall term at Diagon Alley tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Yeah." Harry said, looking forward to spending more time with his mother.

"Wizard." said Lily, giving Harry a huge smile. "You know, you're a lot quieter than James – he's the boy you remind me of. But I figure that can be a good thing – it means you actually listen, too."

_Wait, she can't be flirting with me, can she?_

Harry wasn't sure that he liked the direction this was taking as he glanced around the room. "Thanks" he said. "I recognize some of those books."

"You must use the same ones as Hogwarts, then," Lily replied.

Harry nodded, suddenly thinking that he had to get out of the house. "What time should I meet you tomorrow?" he asked.

"My mum and dad are driving us at ten," Lily said. "You want to leave so soon?"

"I really think I should."

Lily looked like she was considering that. "Yeah, just think what would happen if we got caught in here. What a scandal." She smiled.

"Right. It was nice to meet you, though." Harry replied.

_And I do mean that, you have no idea._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Harry, Lily and Alice finally got to Diagon Alley, they went into as many stores as possible. After all, they were all interesting to look at and the girls had a large supply list. Harry kept an eye out for more familiar faces while Lily and Alice got caught up on their summers. Suddenly, he saw four familiar looking boys about his age.

_Just who I was looking for!_

One of them noticed Harry's group. "Very nice to see you, Evans", said James, suddenly sounding more mature than his sixteen years. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, James." Lily replied. "Have you met your twin?" She nodded towards Harry.

"No," James answered, watching Harry closely. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Harry", Harry answered, to stunned at seeing his father to say more.

By this time, Sirius had bounded over. "Where'd you find this twin of James', Lily?" he asked.

"He moved into my neighborhood," she replied.

"Just this summer," Harry added.

Sirius then had to call out "Prongs, it looks like you've got competition".

Harry was pretty sure his checks had never been so red in his life.

"I'd better get going," he told the group, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to resist sneaking a look back at everyone.

"Meet me at the wand shop in a couple hours so be can get out of here before my dad goes insane, okay?" Lily asked, smiling warmly at him.

Harry replied, "Of course."

As he walked down the street, he was surprised at how many of the businesses looked the same. He bought himself an ice cream and thought that even though he's had a few awkward moments, this was the best summer yet. He just had to figure out how to explain everything to everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

Back to the Future Chapter 3

By the time Harry arrived back in Little Winging, he realized that he had two problems. First, he had no idea how to get back to his time, which he had always been planning to do. He didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't get back soon. Second, he wanted to do something to get his parents together, even though Sirius had said that they hadn't started dating until their seventh year at Hogwarts. It would make him feel so much better if he felt that his mother loved his father, which was something that had worried him since he had looked through the penseive last term.

Harry went back to the park, which was still in the same block and looked remarkably the same. It was as good a place as any to think. As he was swinging, he decided that he would go to Knockturn Alley and see if any of the illegal shops there sold any products that could take someone into the future. But first he was going to talk to Lily about James and see what she really thought of him and if he could do anything to change his mind.

Walking back to his house – _no, the Evans's house_ – he noticed for the first time how beautiful the neighborhood could be when he wasn't constantly thinking about leaving it. Just because there were white picket fences didn't mean nothing interesting ever happened.

Harry arrived at the Evans's house and rang the doorbell. After a quick wait, Lily answered.

"Nice to see you," she said. "Want to come in?" Lily flashed Harry one of her smiles.

Harry walked through the front door, unsure of where to go. "I want to thank you for the trip to Diagon Alley." he began.

"Of course, you're welcome," replied Lily.

Harry took a deep breath. "And I wanted to ask you something."

Lily looked surprised and asked, "What is it?"

"What do you think about James?"

Lily started to walk up the stairs again and motioned for Harry to follow her.

"To tell you the truth, he's one of the most stuck-up boys I've ever met. He's nice when he wants to be, but he can be terrible to those who aren't as popular as he is. Thinks he's so great because he's on the winning Quiditch team."

Harry knew this, but it hurt even more to hear it straight from his mother. "But he likes you," he replied.

"Don't I know it," Lily paused a moment to giggle. "And that's how I know he's not a terrible snob who thinks all muggles are beneath him, unlike some from the pure-blood families. He's still stuck-up, though."

"I think you should give him a chance," said Harry hopefully.

Lily appeared to think about this for a moment. "Maybe I will, if even you think so, and you've only met him once."

"Thanks," said Harry. "I hate to say this, but I've got to go now."

"So soon?" Lily asked.

Harry explained, "I want to get something before the shops close."

"See you around, then." said Lily as she led him to the door.

"Definitely," said Harry, smiling back.


	5. Chapter 4

Back to the Future – Chapter 4

When Harry walked out into the dark street, he got the Knight Bus to take him to London. He still couldn't believe how it was able to get around so quickly without any of the muggles noticing. When the bus pulled up there was, naturally, a driver he had never seen before. Still, he looked remarkably like Stan, down to the pimples.

"I'd like to go to Knockturn Alley" Harry told the driver.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on the driver's face. "And what do you want to go there at this time of night for?" he asked curiously.

"I want to get something I don't think I can find anywhere else," Harry quickly explained.

The driver nodded, although Harry was sure he saw him roll his eyes. "Get in, then. It'll be eight sickles. We don't have all night."

Harry stepped in, paid the driver, and looked around the bus. There were only a few people, who were mostly looking bored or reading _The Daily Prophet_. A few bumpy stops later, the driver called that was time for him to get off.

The alley wasn't any better then Harry remembered. There were rough-looking creatures, including some he didn't recognize. He tried to decide on a shop, but most of them looked deserted and he could see strange items through the windows of the stores that weren't barred up.

Finally, he chose one, for lack of anything better. After going inside, he realized he didn't know how to begin. So he took a deep breath and asked the storekeeper "Do you have a way to get into the future?"

Luckily for Harry, most storekeepers on Knockturn Alley are only interested in selling items, not what they are going to be used for after they leave the store.

"I've got an anti- time turner in the back," he said. "It'll be fifty quids."

Harry only had that amount because of his inheritance money, some of which he had with him when he went back in time. Sure enough, what the storekeeper brought back with him had the same necklace attached to a hourglass look as the time turner.

After heading out of the Alley, he turned it over several times. The world began to spin.


	6. Epilogue

Back to the Future – Epilogue

After taking a taxi to his home – _the Dursley's home – _Harry realized it was only a few days until September 1. He sent a quick note to Ron via Hedwig, who he warned to be as quiet as possible. That should get him a ride to London.

The next few days he mostly tried to keep as quiet as possible. Apparently he was doing a good job as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't seem to have noticed he'd been gone. Still, Harry thought he should say something before school began.

"Just so you know, Ron's parents are picking me up tomorrow," Harry announced on August 30.

Uncle Vernon quickly replied "How are they getting here?" remembering when the Weasleys had accidentally destroyed his fireplace.

"They'll be coming by car," answered Harry, knowing that the Weasleys had replaced the Ford Anglia.

"Great," said Uncle Vernon, unenthusiastically.

As promised, the entire Weasley family pulled up the next day in their new car. Harry ran out the door, not even bothering to answer his aunt, who was questioning how so many people and trunks could fit inside.

"Well?" questioned Ron as soon as the Weasleys had pulled away.

"Well what?" asked Harry.

"Did you use the time-turner Hermione sent you?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yes, and I got to meet everyone." answered Harry, a little hurt that Hermione and Ron had been talking without him there.

"That is so wicked," replied Ron.

Of course, Harry had to tell his story in more detail when everyone got to the train station and Hermione asked the same question.

"Really, Hermione, thank you so much for that," Harry finished up.

"Of course, anything for my friends," she replied.

"I still can't believe your mom had a crush on you," Ron had to chime in.

Harry had still had an amazing time and thought he'd learned a lot. He'd never be able to thank Hermione enough for sending him on an amazing adventure.


End file.
